


Running down the street yelling kiss my -

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, older!harry, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten year-old Louis got caught by his Twenty-four year-old father yelling 'kiss my ass' while running down the street and Louis ask his father what's the meaning of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running down the street yelling kiss my -

**Author's Note:**

> I just do this yesterday and I literally finish this cause I'm bored. Anyways this is the free VVIP ticket to hell and you can have a sit next to Lucifer. If there are mistakes, forgive me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont know One Direction and the place that got mention here. All of these are fiction. Read at your own risk

It’s not Louis’ fault that he is now sitting at their couch, looking at the ground while his father looking down at him in disbelief. It’s not _his_ fault that he yells something not nice and his own father hears it. He blame Niall, it’s his best friends fault. If that little Irish prick didn’t ask a solid and make Louis to yell that, his father wouldn’t be angry and they will go to the mall to eat some banana split at his favourite ice cream shop. But look at where they are now; At He and his father’s home, sitting at the middle of the red cushioned sofa while his father’s arms are across his chest, foot going up and down again and again at their wooden floor looking at Louis at disappointment

“I’m so sorry dad” Louis mumble, Harry; his dad, almost didn’t catch it but thank god cause of the silence at the entire house

“Boo, it’s not really nice _to_ yell ‘ _kiss my ass_ ’ while running at the street with busy people” Harry said, kneeling down at the wooden floor, his green orbs make a contact with his son’s blue orbs, “You can go to jail, baby”

Louis sniffed, holding back his tears, cause his not going to cry, his a big boy now and big boys don’t cry, but his very irresponsible, “I’m *sniff* sorry *sniff* daddy, Niall ask me a solid to do it *sniff* and I ask him *sniff* what is the meaning of it but he didn’t *sniff* tell me” Louis said, his voice is weak, but his telling his dad the truth.

 

~

He and Niall are listening to Avril Lavigne’s new single called ‘Here’s To Never Growing Up’ while they’re going home. Niall giggled when he hear the lyrics saying ‘kiss my –‘ Louis just give the young Irish man a raised brows. The song is great but Niall always giggle when he hears those lyrics.

“Ni, why are giggling at that part?” Louis asks innocently at his best friend. He really don’t know what the hell the meaning of it, the song is too catchy to Louis even notice it when he first hear the song. Niall, yet again giggle at his innocent friend.

“’Cause it’s saying kiss my _ass_!” Niall said, Louis pulled a disgust look at his friend. Because kiss my ass is very dirty and that disgusting, because that was Louis thinks.

“Niall, that’s _disgusting_!” Louis protest, cause yeah, who wants to kiss someone’s ass, his sure that he don’t like the idea.

“I know right” Niall laugh, he then stop his tracks making Louis stop also. Niall give Louis a devilish smile that can scared Louis sometimes, “Give me a solid, and yell ‘Kiss my ass!’ while running down the street”

And that’s how Louis get caught by his own father.

~

 

“Louis, I know Niall is _too_ innocent to make you do that” Harry whispered, Louis can feel his eyes start to water, and he couldn’t hold it anymore. Louis broke down in front of his not-too-old father; he buried his face at his knees before rocking himself back and forth, back and forth.

Harry well; start to feel guilty for making his only child cry. Because, who knows, someone will kidnapped his own son, and raped him. Harry shudder at the idea, he can’t let that happened to his own baby boy. He stands up and sits next to Louis, wrapping his arms around the young boy, whispering sweet thoughts at Louis’ ears. But it didn’t calm Louis down.

“I’m so stupid” Louis cried at his knees, Harry felt very bad for the young boy. Harry already know that Niall know what’s the meaning of that 3 words cause Niall is an Irish man. For St. Peter’s shakes! And his son is very innocent to know what the meaning of those words is!

“No, you’re not Boo” Harry whispered into his son’s ears, “You are too young to know what the meaning of it is”

“I’m so _so_ stupid! I already know it’s a bad word but…” Louis sniffs, wiping his fresh coming tears with his fore arm, “but Niall give me a solid”

Harry would laugh if this isn’t his son, cause solid is sometimes a very stupid game that he played when he was younger with his older sister; Gemma. Harry would hate to admit it but, once, one of his friends asks him for a solid and makes him go naked outside. It’s stupid but it’s true, his friends just laugh at him while we want to dig a hole and die in there.

“No! You are not stupid, _tinker bell_ ” Harry said, using Louis old nickname because his body is petite, so feminine and we don’t have to discuss his bum. Louis giggled at the nickname. Harry smiled, his two dimples showing. Louis then bought his index finger to poke his father’s dimples

“Okay!” Louis laughed. He wiped his tears and smiled widely at his father

“Do you want to watch Finding Nemo, Boo?” Harry asks sweetly to his son, Louis smiled wider, if it’s even possible and nodded his head in triumph. Harry laugh, shook his head. He then stands up to get the Finding Nemo CD at Louis’ CD shelves.

~

 

The movie ended a while ago and Louis is ready to bed. Harry carry his own son at Harry’s bed room (Louis is scared being alone at the dark and he said that the is a monster under his bed)

Harry tuck Louis in, before he strip into boxers and also tuck in the bed. Harry opens his arms so Louis can put his head above it. They stare at the ceiling for a while until Louis broke the silence

“Dad, did anyone y’know…?”Louis said, and blush when Harry look at him, “Kiss your bum?” The question is so innocent, that it literally sends feels into Harry’s cock

“Yeah” Harry answered, he cleared his throat

“What does it feel like?” Harry start to feel uncomfortable, he just can’t say it’s amazing to his son

“It’s great” Harry’s voice become hearse, Louis looks up at his dad with his baby blue eyes

“Can I try it?” That question makes Harry feels like got hit by a monster truck

“No baby, that’s bad” Harry said, convincing his son, because he already nursing a semi and Louis is way too innocent for him

“But is that’s bad, why do you say the feeling is great” Harry mentally slap himself hard, he forgot he told that not a minute ago

“Well yeah, but it’s bad and if anyone knew, daddy will go to prison and they will take you away from me” Harry whispered, hugging his son tight, “I can’t let that happened”

“Dad! Please, promise to one will know. I’ll shut my mouth” Louis crossed his head, zipping his mouth and giving Harry the infamous puppy face that he always use to get what he want. Harry give up letting his own desire eat him rather than his smarts.

“Okay baby” Harry at Louis, who smiled at Louis in enthusiasm. He sit up and so as his father.

“Take of your clothes baby” Harry coo. Louis is being so submissive; Louis literally strips until he was naked. Louis’ body is still immature; he still has baby fats, and skinny. His body is really petite – like he has a body of a girl.

“What now, Daddy?” And know Harry already know that Lucifer is waiting for him in hell to replace him. Harry mentally noted to pray to god later

“On your stomach, knees at your chest love” Harry said, he almost didn’t recognize his own voice cause it becomes deeper and hoarse. Louis giggled and does as what his dad said.

Harry feels the life is being unfair to him. Louis looks delicious at his position, don’t forgot to mean, his little own penis is between his legs, laying proudly at Louis’ tummy, erected and pre-come licking out. Harry lay on his stomach; his face is in front of Louis’ hole. He can smell the aroma of his own son’s hole – its smell sweet and delicious.

Louis’ hole is clenching and unclenching, his face and chest is blushed. Harry circles Louis with his thumb, making his son shiver at the feeling. And it’s true; it does feel good, but Harry still didn’t kiss it…yet. His dad face’s nuzzled against his crack. Louis can feel his dad’s hot breath at his hole, he found his the white soft duvet, he then clench the duvet, making his knuckles white.

His own son smell’s very nice, making his dick hard. He then lick a long strip at Louis’ hole, making the young boy clench his hole, Harry almost didn’t catch when Louis moaned ‘ _Daddy_ ’ and his kidding if it’s not the hottest thing he ever hear in his life.

His big hands found Louis’ hip. He hold Louis’ hip before start lapping his son’s hole. Louis is releasing hot noises, his small hand clenches harder at the poor duvet (if it’s even possible) and all he can think was _daddydaddydaddy._

Harry pointed his tongue into Louis’ hole, his saliva is dripping at his chin, it’s very messy if you ask Harry but his son taste every delicious, better than Zayn; his ex lover. He pull back his head, tongue still pointed and push back and wiggle his head.

While his son who is beneath him, is panting his chest is color red and so as his checks, his still moaning _daddydaddydaddy_ again and again. His cock is angry red; the tip is almost violet and has pre-come spread on his tummy. There are tears in his eyes, because Louis never feel this good in his life. He yelps when something hot and wet enter his hole.

Harry pushes his tongue further into his son’s hole. Louis is very delicious; he just wants to lick his son out as long as he could, if he can. He already feels very hot, and he needed a relief, because his in pain right now and he just want a relief.

“D-dad, I feel funny” Louis moaned, and his dad already knows what it is. And Harry didn’t dare to touch Louis’ dick because we want to see his son come without touching his cock. Louis back arches, he bites his lip hard, tasting a metal substance. He feels like his climbing at endless stairs until he feels like he just peed. A few seconds later, Harry pull back and saw what he do to Louis, it’s very hot. His face and chest is red, his chest is rising up and down, his little cock is softening and his tummy, and chest has strips of his hot come and some ended at his face.

Harry could say that he make a master piece. But he still has problems to handle with.

“Dad” Louis called his dad, he blush before asking “Can you put your... y’know in me?” and Harry want to ask his son how the hell he knew that!

“Baby, how did you know that?” Harry ask curiously, Louis’ cheeks become hotter “I caught you watching some, I don’t know, but I ask Niall, he said it’s porn” And Harry thinks his grateful about Niall

“Do you want to? That’s going to hurt” Harry ask in concern, he can bare hurt his tinker bell, it will broke his heart and he is very sure that he will be friend with Lucifer after this

Louis nodded his head furiously, and Harry would laugh if he is not going to fuck his own son. He sighs before saying “All fours baby” which Louis obeyed. And Harry is wowed at the sight, he already know that his son has a big, beautiful bum.

Harry reaches to his night stand to grab his lube. He unclasps the bottle and squeeze a perfect amount of lube, he slick his middle finger with lube before opening his son’s bum with his clean hands.

He hear Louis’ gasp when his finger enter his son’s sensitive hole, he stop for a while before pushing his fingers deeper and Harry is wowed at how tight Louis is. He starts pushing and pulling his finger at Louis hole. Louis is a moaning mess, and almost shouted when Harry’s digit found a spot that make him feel very good

“ _More_ ” Louis moaned, he roll his eyes back when Harry is hitting that some spot again and again, he feel his stomach is burning cause of desire and he feels like his going to pee again, “Dad, m-more” Louis voice almost cracked. Harry smirked at his son before pulling out his middle finger. Louis groan at the emptiness but he literally winced when he feels two fingers enter him. Harry yet again found his son’s prostate, Louis’ moans become higher and faster when his dad starts scissoring him.

Harry pulls out his two fingers, and slick some lube at his fingers and enter Louis with his three digits. And Harry can’t wait anymore longer, he really wants to fuck Louis but he doesn’t want to hurt his son. He continues to scissor his son until Louis again ask again for more.

He stands up on his knees before pull down his tight boxers, he sight in relief when his cock hits the cool air and pumps himself for a bit relief. Louis look at his shoulder and his eyes widen at his dad’s size

“Dad, it’s _big_ ” Louis said, very innocent, making Harry moan, he empty his bottle of lube and slick his whole cock, “Can that fit _in_ me?”

Harry look at his very innocent son, his going to take his son’s virginity and his son’s _wants it_ , “Yes it will baby” Harry answered, his convincing voice is sweet, Louis nodded before turning back. His dad’s big hands open his bum and Louis feels exposed, Harry lick his dry lips before holding the base of his prick.

“Tell me if it hurts” Harry whispered, Louis swallowed before he nodded his head. Louis winced and released a painful moan when Harry’s dick enters. He feels like crying but he stops it. Harry continue to enter his son, inch by inch and stop when his half way through, making Louis adjust his size and he then continue until his hips touch Louis’ checks and he let Louis adjust again before moving in and out slowly.

Louis is drowning in bliss and lust but his is still in a bit of pain cause he feels like his rip into two piece but the longer Harry thrust into him, the better the pleasure he feel, the pain step aside and Louis is releasing _uh’s_ again and again.

Harry start to pick up his speed, his hands found the headboard and fuck his son harder and faster. Louis releases a high-pitched scream when Harry hit his prostate and he start moaning _harderharderharder_ and _fasterfasterfaster_. Louis cursed for the first time in front his father and screams yet again when Harry hit his prostate again and again, faster and harder. He feels tears are in his eyes because he is literally drowning in pleasure that his own dad gives him.

He feels the same feeling like his about to pee, “Dad, I’m going to pee!” Louis moaned, and Harry would yet again laugh cause his going to come not pee. Harry’s one big hand found Louis small prick and start jacking him as the speed of him fucking Louis. Louis screams higher and feel like his voice will loss at pleasure, his legs are shaking, he close his eyes and again his like climbing an endless stairs and he come again.

Louis closes his eyes, while Harry is still fucking him, and a few more fast thrust until Harry come inside of Louis. Harry almost collapses because this is the best fuck that he hands in his entire twenty-four years. He hugs Louis before the both of them collapse on the bed. He is still inside of his son’s hole. They are both catching their breathes.

“Thanks dad” Louis whispered, and Harry smiled at him. He kisses his son at the lips, and Louis is trying to kiss him back properly but it’s his very first kiss, but Harry found it _very hot_. When Harry broke the kiss, Louis blushes and smiles at him.

“Love you dad” Louis said, his eyes are giving up to stay awake. Harry kissed his cheeks before returning to favor

“Love you too. Good night Tinker” Harry whispered into his sons ear before they both of them fall asleep happily and Harry is still inside of Louis. Harry make a mental note again, this is the best time of his life, and who’s now yelling ‘kiss my ass’ while running down the street will lead you to a great fuck of your life…

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Avril Lavigne's new single, 'Here's To Never Growing Up' I hope you all enjoy this. Some of you can't wait for human auction but hey! God luck waiting. You can message me at my tumblr; kinkyhairy.tumblr.com for feed backs and at the comments also :) Have a nice day! Xx


End file.
